Devouring You From The Inside
by freakingdork
Summary: from the cmpromptmeme - Jordan/Prentiss, Sin To Win weekend. Oneshot. Complete.


**Devouring You From The Inside**

* * *

"So," Emily says, letting it hang in the air because god, she really doesn't want to finish that sentence.

Jordan sighs into her phone. "A case came up, didn't it?"

"I know you deal in media, but you could definitely be a profiler if you wanted."

"Trust me, I don't," Jordan says. "Look, I'm already at the hotel and considering that this package is non-refundable, I'm going to take advantage of the massages, gambling, and the ridiculously huge bed. Masturbating is going to probably get old, even with the new toy I bought, but it sounds like there's not much that can be done about that."

Emily groans. "Not fair."

"If the world were fair, you'd be driving down already. Just figure it out quickly so you can spend at least one day making it up to me."

* * *

The case doesn't even take twenty four hours, so when they arrive back in D.C. at midnight, she doesn't call Jordan. Instead, she buys herself an overpriced airline ticket to Atlantic City because there's no way she's going to drive three and a half hours when she could be there in less than one.

And hell, the surprise on Jordan's face when she walks into the hotel room is priceless; walking in on Jordan masturbating isn't too terrible either. Jordan falters a bit, but as soon as she realizes it's Emily, she's clearly pleased by the recent turn of events.

"You're...ahhh, early," Jordan gasps, tilting her hips up into the vibrator she's got up against her cunt.

Her red shirt is the first to go and Emily quickly gets rid of her pants too, revealing the new matching lacy lingerie set she'd changed into on the airplane's bathroom. "I had some really strong motivation, you know? I've got this really hot girlfriend who needed me."

As Emily begins licking up her thighs, Jordan says, "Oh god, I was just thinking about your tongue. You've got the best timing."

"I dunno about that," Emily breathes, her mouth right next to the vibrator. "We could have been doing this for hours if I'd been made it down here sooner."

Jordan groans at the thought and gestures at Emily to climb up the bed. The kisses up her belly and over her breasts tickle, but it's a relief when their lips finally meet, so Jordan can't mind too much. Hands skim along the insides of her thighs, barely there and yet almost too much, and Emily's tongue fucks into her mouth in the same rhythm as her hips roll against the vibrator. Considering how long she'd been on edge before Emily even arrived, her orgasm shouldn't take her by surprise, but it does all the same.

"Well, I knew you were missing me, but that kind of reaction is bound to go to a girl's head," Emily says, smirking slightly. She takes the vibrator from Jordan's hand, flicking it off.

Jordan can't even get a word in before Emily takes one of her breasts in her mouth, circling her dark nipple with her tongue. The slightest bit of suction leaves Jordan gasping for breath; she's not quite over her last orgasm and still rather sensitive, but it's kind of understandable since she's already had a few orgasms in the past couple of hours.

None of them felt quite as good as the last one though.

The smell of sex is heavy in the air and Jordan reaches down, running her fingers lightly against Emily's panties; they're absolutely soaked. When Jordan rubs harder, Emily bucks hard against them and lets out a high pitched whine against her breast.

"I know I said you'd need to make it up to me, but..."

There's a few nibbles on her nipple before Emily lets it go.

"Hmm?"

Jordan brings her fingers to her mouth, licking them to get a taste of things to come. "I'm really craving you right now."

"Oh god, yes," she groans.

Emily's not sure exactly why Jordan deems it necessary to leave her bra on, but she doesn't mind too much when Jordan pulls her panties down and mouths at her hip and then a little lower. The tease is her favorite part and Jordan knows it; a soft touch here, a light nip there and Emily's body is taut with pleasure.

It doesn't take long for Emily to feel like all the air has left the room, even more so when Jordan finally flicks her tongue over Emily's clit. She strains to keep from bucking too hard against Jordan's expert mouth, though she knows Jordan wouldn't mind terribly if she lets go. Emily threads her fingers through Jordan's hair, pulling lightly.

The little tugs on her hair are more erotic than they have any right to be and Jordan moans and redoubles her efforts. Emily squirms and shivers and Jordan grasps her hips, holding her still.

"I'm so close," Emily cries.

Jordan presses harder, grips tighter, and Emily comes hard, convulsing and shuddering against her tongue. While Emily's still panting, Jordan licks into her mouth and Emily lets out a low sigh.

"I know I have a lot to make up for," Emily says, lazily unclasping her bra, "but do you think I could take a short nap first?"

Jordan snorts and snuggles down next to her. "Sure baby, we've got all the time in the world."

* * *

**A/N - **I love reviews and when I get a bunch of them, it really eases my anxiety regarding writing (see my profile for more explanation), but **please don't ask me to continue a fic that I've marked as complete**. While I can logically recognize it's generally a compliment to my writing and/or the general story idea, it actually aggravates my writing anxiety and makes me less likely to write overall. I hope I still get reviews from people who wish there was more, but **when I mark complete, I really do mean complete**. Thank you so much for being understanding.


End file.
